


Hive's New Egg Chamber

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Dungeon, Egg Laying, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Main Character Suffers A Lot, Other, Oviposition, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: An adventurer explores an old dungeon, and ends up being defeated by its insectoid inhabitants. They're purpose for him is far more sinister than he could've imagined.
Kudos: 144





	Hive's New Egg Chamber

The air of the dungeon was heavy, cold and stale. The age of the stones and walls could be felt with each breath Haven took. Each step he took left an indentation in the thick layer of dust coating the floor, imprints of his steel boots making a trail behind him. His only light was a torch which he held aloft in his left hand, his right gripping onto the handle of his mace. The orange glow illuminated his soft, almost feminine features, the flames dancing in his green eyes and making his light brown hair shine.

" _This is a far bigger dungeon than it looked like._ " He thought to himself. He had been down in the ancient, creature-infested structure for well over an hour. Though, with the amount of times he was thrusted into combat it felt like an even longer time. The dark-loving denizens did not much appreciate a light carrying intruder into their territories, and lashed out. The bite marks left in Haven's leather tunic were a reminder of that. Most of the creatures were bug like, with forms similar to beetles, cockroaches and flies, though far bigger in size. Haven liked to think himself a well-traveled and skilled adventurer, but seeing an insect the size of a dog fly towards him at full speed was more than a little frightening.

The torch's light stopped spreading outward, instead being stopped by a stone surface. " _Looks like a door._ " Haven thought, and the thin, straight crack running down the middle confirmed it. He put his mace back into it's holster on his belt, then laid his right hand flat against the door. He gave it a push, letting out a grunt of exertion as the door slowly slid open. The horrible sound of rocks grinding against each other echoed out throughout the dungeon, making Haven cringe. He closed his eyes, dug his heels into the floor and kept pushing.

He couldn't open the door all the way, but he could make a large enough opening for him to step through. He stood panting for a bit, taking a few deep breaths and steadying himself. He straightened his back and raised up the torch once again, only to realize that it wasn't needed anymore. The room that he just entered was large and open, two rows of great columns flanking the middle strip. Vines hanged from the ceiling, and from them grew large, glowing sacks that bathed the room in soft, blue bioluminescence. That part of the room was beautiful, and contrasted quite sharply with the other main feature of it. At the very back of the room, covering most of the wall, was a large structure. It was almost akin to an insect hive, a somewhat organic shape with gray walls made out of plant and animal material. It was easily the size of a house, perhaps even larger.

Dozens, if not thousands of insects were buzzing around the hive. Some were simply picking material from the vines and bringing it back, some were slipping through cracks in the walls and floor to reach other parts of the dungeon, and some were standing guard. It was these guardian insects which noticed Haven first. They're chitin was dark red with black accents. Small bioluminescent strips made their blade-like limbs shine. They flared their wings out and charged at Haven.

He unclasped his mace and swung it to the right. The sound of cracking chitin broke the incessant buzzing as one of the bugs was sent hurling towards a column, splattering against it. Haven let himself have a moment of satisfaction, which ended when a sharp, stinging pain erupted from his side. Another bug was clinging to his, digging its claws through his jacket and into his skin. He grabbed it and pulled it away, a few drops of blood spurting from his new wound. Haven threw the insect to the ground and stomped on it over and over again, rendering it into a black stain on the ground.

Two more bugs charged at Haven. One did so from the front, and suffered the same fate as the first bug which attacked. The other struck Haven from the back, grabbing onto his head. He reached behind him and tried to grab at it. Before he could, he felt a small pricking sensation at the nape of his neck. A warmth began to spread outwards from that point on his body, followed by a numbness. His arms fell to his side, his mace falling out of his grip and clanging on the ground. His legs lost their strength, and Haven fell to the ground in a heap. He could only mutter a small "No..." before unconsciousness claimed him and his eyes fluttered closed.

—————

Haven awoke. He was surprised by that fact, certain that he had been injected with the insect's venom. Maybe he had been, but he was simply too large for it to actually kill him. He didn't know, and there were more important things to think about. The room he awoke in was dark. There were a few of those glowing sacks, but their light was dim and dying. He didn't need light to realize that he was bound. His hands and feet were covered in... something. It was sticky and wet, and felt heavy like stones.

" _I'm in the hive._ " Haven realized, and he felt dread gut punch him. In a moment, dozens of possibilities ran through his mind, dozens of worst-case scenarios. " _They're going to eat me._ " The thought barreled into his mind. But he quickly dismissed it. " _No, no they won't. If they wanted to eat me, they would've killed me. What do they want? Why have they brought me here?_ "

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of scuttling. Two other bugs walked closer to him. These ones were about as large as the guardians, and had a similar body shape, but that's were the similarities ended. Their chitin was brighter in tone, and had an almost pinkish hue to it. Haven choked it up to the lighting. The black accents twisted and swirled into patterns that were visually pleasing. But Haven couldn't quite appreciate it, as another part of the insects' body sent shivers of terror down his spine.

As the insects walked closer, they were dragging a part of them behind. The organs were large, easily as long as the rest of the insects' bodies. They were disgustingly phallic in shape, extending behind the creature in a lewd and disturbing manner. Covered in a layer of slime thar left a trail as the orgams dragged on the floor, and filled with dozens of eggs which bulged out and made the surface bumpy. They were ovipositors, like many insects have, but twisted into something horrific.

Haven began to struggle again, the reason why he had been brought here now obvious to him. "Don't you dare touch me you stupid bugs!" He screamed, hoping that at the very least the loud noises would scare the insects away from him. Instead, they began to buzz their wings and slowly lift off the ground. The added weight of the breeding organs hanging under them meant that they could merely hover some distance from the ground, rather than fly like their brethren. They slowly drew closer to Haven as he screamed his lungs out and moved his legs as if he could've kicked them.

His screaming stopped when one of the insects, after struggling for a few moments, lifted itself up to his face. He kept his lips shut, sucking them in and biting down on them. He knew what it wanted to do, and he would be damned if he let one of these things shove its organ in his mouth. He felt the other insect wrap it's legs around his waist. The lighting was so poor and the air so warm that Haven hadn't realized that he was naked until now. It made him feel even more defenseless than he already felt.

The insect around his waist pushed the slimy tip of its ovipositor against his asshole. Haven clinched his hole, instinctively trying to cross his legs, even though they were bound. The insect began grinding its slimy appendage between his cheeks, shudders running up his spine as the disgusting, cold goo was smeared across his backside. Pins and needles began to spread on the areas covered by the insects slime, but it wasn't a sign of numbness. If anything, that part of Haven's body became oversensitive. He became keenly aware of every ridge of the ground he was sitting on, the sensation of segmented legs wrapped around his waist, and the utterly _wrong_ feeling of one of the bumps on the insect's egg layer brushing against his ass.

Several minutes of slimy humping later, Haven's ass was covered in a thick layer of goo. The insect pressed its ovipositor against his asshole once again, and this time there was no way to stop it from going in. The tip, or rather nozzle, of the phallic breeding organ was shoved inside of Haven quite easily, the slime acting as excellent lubricant. Haven threw his head back and resisted the urge to scream, knowing full well that the other bug will try to breed his mouth the moment he opens it. With a surprisingly strong push from the insect, the ovipositor was buried deep into his ass. It was only halfway in, yet it already formed a large, lewd bulge in Haven's gut.

The pain wasn't what made Haven scream. It was incredibly uncomfortable having his ass gaped like that, but the slime ensured that it wasn't that painful. It was the pleasure that made him yell. The ovipositor pressed on his prostate, and his body reacted instinctively, blood surging to his cock. The way the bumps stimulated him brought him right to the edge of orgasm. Despite his body feeling good, his mind was filled with nothing but disgust, at the insects for doing something like this to him and at himself for drawing any form of pleasure from it. He wasn't allowed to stew in loathing for long, as the bug hovering near his face took its chance and shoved its egg layer into his mouth.

His jaw nearly popped off due to the thickness of the ovipositor. It filled his mouth completely, barely allowing him to breathe. It continued to secrete its slime, the bitter substance coating his tongue and the inside of his cheeks. The slime had the same effect as it had on his ass, and it felt to Haven as if the amount of nerve endings in his lips doubled. A tingling sensation spread from them and a shudder ran up his spine, strange pleasure beginning to spread out from his mouth as it was filled by the ovipositor. The tip hit the back of his throat, and he allowed himself a moment of reprieve as he thought that the insect won't try to go any farther.

He was wrong. He gagged and choked as the ovipositor was shoved into his throat, his airways blocked by the disgusting organ. He shook his head from side to side as much as he could, but the ovipositor was lodged in so deep that he couldn't budge it. The two insects seemed to work in tandem, both pushing at the same time. Haven let out a muffled moan as the ovipositor in his ass scraped against his prostate. His cock throbbed and leaked, streams of precum running down his shaft, giving it a shiny sheen. His member would throb and sometimes rubs against the insect, the feeling of hard chitin and soft hairs adding even more stimulation.

With one last thrust, the insects hilted themselves in Haven's holes, their bodies pressed against his skin. His ass was gaping, stretched so far that the muscles were near their tearing point. His throat was almost completely blocked, with only small passages to allow for him to breathe in and out. He was getting dizzy, his vision became fuzzy and unfocused. His oxygen deprived brain began giving off strange signals, making his cock throb like crazy.

He felt the ovipositors shift and writhe in his holes. The nozzles opened up as eggs began to be pushed out. That was the last bit of stimulus his aching cock needed, and Haven bucked his hips as he spurted out several ropes of cum, splattering the ground with his wasted seed. The insects pushed more of their eggs inside of him, filling his stomach and intestines with their brood. Each egg pushed inside of his ass caused another spurt of cum to shoot out of his cock. After a while, jizz began leaking out of his cock as the pleasure became too much. Be became flaccid yet still continued to cum as he was pumped full of eggs.

Haven's gut became swollen as dozens, if not hundreds of eggs were pumped inside. Each one shoved into his ass pushed the others further in, eventually forcing the eggs into his stomach through the back end. His belly bulged out, the eggs forming bumps on his skin. It was like a twisted version of a normal pregnancy. Haven could feel the ovipositors in him slowly deflate as their supply of eggs was pumped out, and relief washed over him as the insects finished.

The insects slowly pulled the empty ovipositors out of him, the organs hanging down like sacks of flesh. The wings of the insects buzzed far more vigorously and let them fly far higher off the ground now that the weight of the eggs was transferred to Haven. His entire body was sore, the eggs in his stomach made his skin stretch almost painfully. His ass was still gaping and he coughed up a bit before he could breathe normally again. He gave the two insects a death glare, but they simply flew away.

Haven pulled at his restraints again, and once again they didn't even budge. That didn't mean he stopped trying, and he wiggled his arms and feet in an attempt to free himself until he didn't have any energy left in his body. His head slumped forward, and he drifted off into unconsciousness. Next time he awoke, he would still be in the hive. And the next time after that. And every day of his life. His new life, as a living breeding chamber for the depraved insects.


End file.
